


Sheep

by soufflegirl91



Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [28]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bond really hates sheep now, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, puns, ridiculous missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: Bond is complaining about a mission. Q finds it hilarious.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809892
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> For free space on the fluff prompt table - sheep. The prompt comes from the lovely Christine.

Bond stared.

He blinked.

He stared some more.

In his ear, Q snorted.

“It’s  _ not _ funny, Q!”

“Oh, I don’t know. I think it’s pretty hilarious. Looks like  _ shear _ fun and games.” 

Q, as he always did, snorted at his own joke. Bond rolled his eyes, grateful that even Q couldn’t find CCTV on a sheep ranch in  _ New Zealand. _

“There are over a thousand sheep on this ranch! How the hell am I supposed to find which one they spray-painted with the code?”

“Well, I guess you had better get checking. Try not to  _ bleat _ yourself up too much.”


End file.
